The present invention relates to systems, computer-implemented methods and computer program products for product building and display of products in a network environment.
Advancing technologies, including the Internet, are creating opportunities for businesses to enhance their interaction with both business partners and customers. However, leveraging these advancing technologies to realize such opportunities is challenging and often difficult to implement. For example, it is not uncommon for a dealer to want to establish a web page to sell products and provide information to its customers. However, the effort, time and expense involved in designing and implementing an effective e-commerce website is not always a practical option. Moreover, if the dealer does not possess the expertise to create a website, a website developer and/or web master must be hired to perform tasks associated with programming and maintaining the website.
Moreover, dealers may desire to utilize network environments such as the Internet to exchange information with the manufacturers, distributors and other business partners with whom they transact to obtain the products that they sell. However, each entity that does business with the dealer typically has different electronic interface requirements, making electronic transactions with a number of different business partners cumbersome, time consuming and expensive. For example, each manufacturer that transacts with a corresponding dealer may require that dealer to comply with their unique manufacturer's Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) specifications. As further examples, manufacturers may require exchanges of information with dealers over a file transfer protocol (ftp) system, secure website, or via other electronic communications methods.